Qui-Gon Jinn
Qui-Gon Jinn war ein weiser, aber eigenwilliger Jedi-Meister und der Meister von Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wegen seiner rebellischen Art wurde er nicht in den Jedi-Rat aufgenommen, da er sich oftmals den Fügungen des Rates widersetzte und das tat, was er für das Richtige hielt und als den Willen der Macht empfand. Es hieß sogar, er hätte schon jede Regel der Jedi gebrochen, die es zu brechen gab, allerdings immer in guter Absicht. Er war es, der den jungen Anakin Skywalker für den ''Auserwählten'' hielt und war auch fest entschlossen ihn zum Jedi auszubilden, obwohl der Rat sich dagegen aussprach, da Anakin als zu alt galt und Yoda eine große Furcht in ihm spürte. Aus diesem Grund war sein letzter Wunsch, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker ausbildet. Qui-Gon verwendete die Form IV, des Lichtschwertkampfes und galt mit Yoda als einer der bekanntesten Jedi, die diese Technik nutzten. Biografie Padawan von Dooku thumb|left|Qui-Gon Jinn mit seinem Meister Dooku. Qui-Gon Jinn wurde schon als kleines Kind mit nach Coruscant genommen und lernte im Jedi-Tempel die Wege eines Jedi. Mit acht Jahren freundete er sich mit der gleichaltrigen Tahl an. Sie wurden gute Freunde und trainierten viel zusammen. Später wurde er der Padawan von Graf Dooku. Zusammen erlebten sie viele Missionen, von denen aber nicht viel bekannt ist. Meister von Xanatos Qui-Gon Jinn wählte den vielversprechenden Jungen Xanatos zu seinem ersten Padawan aus. Dieser stammte von Telos IV, wo sein Vater Crion reichster Mann des Planeten war. Jinn war von seinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten begeistert. Xanatos war jedoch ein schwieriger Schüler, weil er sehr oft die Vorzüge seiner Abstammung missbrauchte. Qui-Gon drückte immer zwei Augen zu und ließ das als Kindlichkeit durchgehen. Auf die Bedenken Yodas bezüglich Xanatos achtete Qui-Gon nicht, weil er meinte, dieser würde seine Methoden in Frage stellen. Später begriff er, dass Yoda nur Xanatos kritisierte. Als dann die Zeit kam, um Xanatos zum Jedi-Ritter zu machen, war sich Meister Yoda nicht sicher und schickte die beiden auf eine letzte Mission nach Telos. Dies war der Heimatplanet von Xanatos. Auf dem Flug kamen sich Xanatos und der junge Pilot, Stieg Wa, in die Haare. Nachdem Qui-Gon den Streit beendet hatte, tauchten Raumpiraten auf. Der talentierte Wa hätte sie unbemerkt an ihnen vorbeifliegen können, aber weil die Tarnfeldgeneratoren ausgefallen waren, konnten die Piraten das Schiff treffen. Der wütende Pilot beschuldigte Xanatos der Sabotage. Zum Streit blieb jedoch keine Zeit, da sie zu den Rettungskapseln mussten. Qui-Gon bemerkte überrascht, das die Route nach Telos schon im Navigationscomputer eingegeben war, worauf Xanatos anmerkte, er ließe sich immer eine Hintertür. Dieser Satz sollte Qui-Gon später retten. Auf Telos sah Xanatos seinen Vater Crion wieder, der jetzt Gouverneur des Planeten war. Dieser zeigte ihm die Schönheit irdischen Reichtums. Xanatos war so geblendet von der Macht seines Vaters, dass er diesen bei seinem Plan, den Nachbarplaneten gewaltlos einzunehmen und zu unterjochen, unterstützte. Als er Qui-Gon von dem Plan erzählte, stellte er sich gegen sie und hielt dem Volk vor Augen, was Crion vorhatte. Es kam zu blutigen Auseinandersetzungen, bei denen sowohl Xanatos und Qui-Gon mitkämpften- nur das erste Mal auf unterschiedlichen Seiten. Aus Notwehr musste Qui-Gon Crion töten, wobei er aus dem Ring, den Crion am Finger trug, einen Teil heraustrennte. Der zutiefst getroffene Xanatos nahm den glühend heißen Ring und drückte sich ihn an die Wange, wobei er Qui-Gon zurief, dass er ihm niemals vergessen würde, was er ihm genomme habe. So entstand die Narbe auf dem Gesicht seines Padawan. Weil Qui-Gon Xanatos nicht töten konnte, ließ er ihn zurück. Er war gescheitert. Meister von Obi-Wan Kenobi Nachdem Xanatos sein Vertrauen gebrochen hatte, wollte Qui-Gon nie wieder einen Padawan annehmen. Doch eines Tages begegnete er Obi-Wan Kenobi, der kurz vor seinem 13. Geburtstag stand. Er spürte sehr viel Zorn in dem Jungen und weigerte sich, ihn auszubilden. Obi-Wan war schwer getroffen, denn dies bedeutete, dass er wohl zum Agri-Korps geschickt werden würde. Bandomeer Flug-Unglück Während eines Fluges trafen sich Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan wieder, weil Obi-Wan zum Agri-Korps sollte und Qui-Gon einen Auftrag zur Überwachung eines Treffens der Home Planet Mine und der Offworld Mining Corporation vom Jedi-Rat bekommen hatte. Die Offworld war nämlich dafür berüchtigt, ohne Skrupel Arbeiter zu versklaven, Planeten auszubeuten und Konkurrenten zu zerstören, während die Home Planet Mine den Planeten wieder aufbauen und die Arbeiter gerecht entlohnen wollte. Der Flug verlief anders als geplant, denn das Schiff war ein Transporter für Arbeiter nach Bandomeer. Der Anführer der Arbeitskräfte der Offworld, Jemba der Hutte, stahl der Arcona Mineral Harvest Corporation, die der Home Planet Mine helfen wollte, die Dactylkristalle, ohne die die Arconier nicht lange leben können, um die jene zu zwingen, für Offworld zu arbeiten. Als dann das Schiff von Raumpiraten angegriffen wurde, wurde es fast zerstört und nur durch Obi-Wans Geschick, der das Schiff sicher auf einem unbekannten Planeten landete, blieb die Mannschaft am Leben. Qui-Gon sah, wie die Hutten der Offworld das Dactyl auf einen Berg brachten und folgte ihnen. Die Arbeiter mussten währenddessen in Höhlen umquartiert werden, weil ein Hochwasser drohte, das Schiff wegzuspülen. Qui-Gon konnte das Dactyl holen. Auf dem Rückweg bekam er einen Notruf durch die Macht von Obi-Wan, denn einheimische Draigons, riesige Raubvögel, griffen die Höhlen an. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan besiegten die Draigons, mussten aber Jemba töten, der sie nicht zu den Arconiern lassen wollte. Die anderen Arbeiter der Offworld wurden danach von Arcona Harvest angestellt und das Schiff konnte wieder startklar gemacht werden. Rätsel um Xanatos Qui-Gon bekam bei der Ankunft auf Bandomeer eine Nachricht, in der Xanatos ihn herzlich Willkommen hieß. Er war verunsichert und seine Vergangenheit, von der er dachte, er hätte mit ihr abgeschlossen, überkam ihn wieder. Obi-Wan erzählte er natürlich nichts. Beim Treffen offenbarte sich Xanatos als Chef der Offworld, bot aber Hilfe an, um den Planeten wieder aufzubauen. Während der Sitzung erschütterte plötzlich eine Explosion den Raum. Xanatos bot sofort Hilfe an und beteuerte, dass er nichts damit zu tun habe, was sich als wahr herausstellte, da die Explosion von Gasen ausgelöst wurde. Die Hilfe traf tatsächlich ein. Obi-Wan fand in einer Kuppel der Home Planet ein geheimes Lager mit Offworld-Mienenarbeiter-Ausrüstungen und einer Kiste mit einem ununterbrochenem Kreis. Als er Qui-Gon davon berichtete, wieß dieser ihn an, das Lager zu bewachen, während er in das Hauptquartier der Offworld ging. Obi-Wan wurde aber von Xanatos entdeckt, überwältigt und auf eine Tiefseeplattform gebracht. Dort war er vollkommen von der Aussenwelt abgeschnitten und hatte nicht die geringste Chance, zu fliehen, weil er sonst durch ein Halsband, dass sich nicht entfernen oder abschalten ließ, in die Luft gesprengt worden wäre. Dort freundete er sich mit einem Phindaner namens Guerra Derida an. thumb|right|Qui-Gon kämpft gegen seinen ehemaligen Schüler Xanatos Qui-Gon Jinn wurde auf dem Weg zu Xanatos von diesem überfallen. Als Xanatos im Kampf ein zweites Lichtschwert zündete, wusste Qui-Gon, dass er Obi-Wan gefangen hatte. Um diesen zu retten, musste er vom Kampf davonlaufen, was er bis dahin fast nie getan hatte. Nach kurzer Überlegung wurde ihm klar, wo Obi-Wan war. Er ärgerte sich, dass er den Jungen nicht über Xanatos informiert hatte. Jetzt nahm er sich ein Boot und fuhr zur Tiefseeplattform. Obi-Wan hatte sich währenddessen in ein Lager geschlichen, um nach einer Kiste mit ununterbrochenem Kreis Ausschau zu halten. Als er so eine Kiste erblickte, kamen Sicherheitskräfte in den Raum, denn Obi-Wan hatte einen stillen Alarm ausgelöst. Jetzt sollte er ins graue Meer geworfen werden. Bevor er fiel, erblickte er eine Schleife aus Metallseil unter ihm und sprang mit der Macht direkt hinein. Er wurde von Guerra in Sicherheit gezogen. In dem Moment kam Qui-Gon an. Er und Obi-Wan konnten sich in das Boot retten und gemeinsam durch die Macht das Halsband deaktivieren. Guerra blieb da und versteckte sich in den tieferen Ebenen. Vor seiner Abfahrt versprach Obi-Wan noch, ihn zu befreien. Kampf in den Mienenschächten Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon konnten die Kontrollen für die Halsbänder rauben und sie deaktiviern. Obi-Wan steckte sie in die Tasche. Auf dem Weg kam ihnen Xanatos auf einem Swoop-Bike entgegen. Ein Kampf entfachte und Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan mussten in die Mienenschächte fliehen, um nicht von Xanatos umgefahren zu werden. Doch Xanatos, der das beabsichtigt hatte, sperrte sie in einer Ebene, deren Existenz ihnen nicht bekannt war, ein und Xanatos verkündete ihnen, der gesamte Planet würde gleich in die Luft fliegen. Obi-Wan wollte die Tür durch Reaktivierung seines Halsbandes sprengen, doch Qui-Gon fiel nach kurzer Überlegung ein weiterer Ausweg ein. Durch die Macht vollendete er einen Kreis an der Tür und diese öffnete sich - Xanatos ließ sich immer einen Ausweg. In den Kisten mit dem ununterbrochenem Kreis war Sprengstoff und der Zeitzünder war in dem Schacht, in dem die Jedi waren. Sie fanden die Kiste und entschärften den Zeitzünder durch Ionit, das technische Uhren immer deaktiviert, da es weder positiv noch negativ geladen ist. So konnten Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon Jinn zu ihrer ersten Mission nach Gala aufbrechen. Durch Obi-Wans Einsatz überzeugt, nahm er ihn doch noch als Padawan an. Phindar Als Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan dann auf dem Weg nach Gala waren, meldete der phindanische Pilot, dass der alte Frachter wegen Treibstoffverlust notlanden müsse. Sie mussten auf einer Plattform landen, auf der Kampfdroiden sie sofort angriffen. Während Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon die Droiden erledigten, machte sich der Pilot auf und davon. Als die zwei durch die Stadt gingen, fiel ihnen auf, dass alle Phindaner verzweifelt waren, einige schienen sogar gar keine Gefühle zu haben. In einer Cantina fanden sie einen Bekannten aus Bandomeer: Guerra Derida, zusammen mit seinem Piloten, der sich als Guerras Bruder Paxxi Derida entpuppte. Die beiden erklärten, dass der Planet unter einem Syndikat zu leiden hatte, dass das Volk mittels Warenknapphaltung kontrollierte. Sie konnten den Rebellen helfen, indem sie die Schatzkammern des Syndikats öffneten. Obi-Wan wurde dabei von den Sicherheitskräften geschnappt und zur "Erneuerung" verurteilt, das heißt, dass ein Droide das ganze Gedächtnis eines Wesens löscht und diese dann auf fremden Planeten ausgesetzt werden. Diese Wesen überleben kaum ein paar Tage. Noch niemand hat diese Prozedur überstanden, aber Obi-Wan konnte mithilfe des Flusssteins, den Qui-Gon ihm zum 13. Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, eine Machtmauer um seine Gedanken bauen. Als er auf dem Planeten Gala ausgesetzt wurde, konnte er sich auf das Schiff des Prinzen Beju Tallah schleichen, wo er erfuhr, dass dieser für eine Bacta-Not auf Gala gesorgt hatte und nun Bacta von Phindar mitbringen wollte, um sich bei der Wahl Symphatieen zu sichern. Als das Schiff in der Luft war, brach Obi-Wan in Bejus Kabine ein und zwang ihn, an Bord zu bleiben. Nach der Landung ging er als Beju verkleidet zu dem Anführer des Syndikats, Baftu, der ihn nicht erkannte. Er gab Befehl, das Bacta wieder auszuladen und deckte dann die Machenschaften des Syndikats auf. In den darauffolgenden Straßenkämpfen konnten die Syndikatsanhänger besiegt werden und Paxxi und Guerra wurden als neue Staatsoberhäupter gewählt. Gala Auf Gala konnte Qui-Gon die wahre Nachfolgerin der Königin finden, die aber nicht herrschen wollte, und Obi-Wan die Machenschaften von Beju und einigen korrupten Politikern aufdecken, die mit der Offworld Mining Corporation in Verbindung standen. Die Wahlen waren fair und die Königin lebte noch länger, weil die Krankheit durch ein Gift herbeigeführt worden war, was Obi-Wan herrausgefunden hatte. Zweites Scheitern Tahls Rettung Auf dem Planeten Melida/Daan sollte das Team die Jedi-Meisterin Tahl, eine gute Freundin aus den Ausbildungsjahren von Qui-Gon, suchen, da diese verschollen war. Auf dem Planeten bekämften sich seit über 50 Jahren die Melida und die Daan. Inzwischen hatten beide Seiten kaum noch Waffen, aber sie hatten den gegenseitigen Hass von Kindesbeinen an gelernt und konnten sich nicht zu Friedensgesprächen überwinden. Tahl hatte dies ändern sollen. Inzwischen hatte sich eine neue Gruppe, die Jungen gebildet, die aus Teenagern bestand und deren Ziel Frieden war. Die Jedi fanden Tahl und konnten sie durch die Hilfe der Jungen befreien. Allerdings war Obi-Wan von den Jungen so beeindruckt, dass er ihnen unbedingt helfen wollte. Qui-Gon konnte dessen Sichtweise nicht nachvollziehen und wollte so schnell wie möglich die durch ihre Gefangenschaft erblindete und geschwächte Tahl zurück zum Jedi-Tempel bringen. So ging Qui-Gon zurück nach Coruscant. Obi-Wan blieb auf Melida/Daan und verzichtete dafür auf seine Karriere als Jedi. Qui-Gon war zum zweiten mal gescheitert. Zweifel Qui-Gon Jinn kehrte zutiefst verlezt und verzweifelt zum Tempel zurück, wo er von Yoda streng zurechtgewiesen wurde. Er warf ihm vor, die Umstände nicht durch die Perspektive des Jungen gesehen zu haben. Währenddessen besiegten auf Melida/Daan die Jungen ihre Gegner und bildeten eine neue Regierung. Jetzt, da sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, differenzierten sich allerdings die Meinungen und Nield, bis jetzt Obi-Wans Freund, schloss ihn aus der Regierung aus. Als dann auch noch Cerasi, seine beste Freundin, bei Auseinandersetzungen starb, wusste Obi-Wan, dass er nicht, wie er angenommen hatte, auf diesen Planeten, sondern zu den Jedi gehörte. Qui-Gon Jinn wurde vom Rat erneut nach Melida/Daan gesand, um Obi-Wan zu helfen. Er konnte Nield davon überzeugen, eine friedliche Regierung zu bilden und den andauernden Streit mit den Alten komplett zu beenden. Er gab Obi-Wan sein Lichtschwert zurück und nahm ihn mit zum Tempel, wo er vor den Rat gestellt wurde. thumb|right|250px|Obi-Wan muss sich vor dem Jedi-Rat verantworten Durch seine Nervosität verlor Obi-Wan die Kontrolle über sich. Der Rat entschied sich, Obi-Wan eine Probezeit zu gewähren. Qui-Gon erzählte, dass im Tempel während seiner Abwesenheit einige wertlose Gegenstände gestohlen wurden. Gefahr im Tempel Obi-Wan wollte dem Jedi-Rat unbedingt beweisen, dass er aus seinem Fehler gelernt hatte, und deshalb erlaubte ihm Qui-Gon ihm, bei den Ermittlungen mitzuhelfen. Nach weiteren Vorkommnissen, unter anderem einem Anschlag auf Yodas Leben, fand er zusammen mit Obi-Wan und Tahl heraus, dass der Jüngling Bruck Chun zusammen mit Xanatos für die Diebstähle verantwortlich war. Als Obi-Wans beste Freundin Bant Eerin gefangen genommen wurde, schritten sie zur Tat und stellten die zwei Abtrünnigen. Während Qui-Gon gegen Xanatos in den Lüftungssystemen kämpfte, folgte Obi-Wan Bruck, der die in einem See versteckte Mon Calamari töten sollte. Bei dem anschließenden Kampf fiel Bruck unglücklich von einem Felsen und brach sich das Genick. Bant war gerettet. Xanatos konnte dagegen durch einen Sprung in ein Airtaxi fliehen und rief vor seinem erneuten Verschwinden, dass der Tempel bald explodieren würde. Qui-Gon fand des Rätsels Lösung: Da durch Sabotageakte das Energiesystem zusammengebrochen war, musste es neu gestartet werden. In dem Hauptreaktor hatte Xanatos gestohlene Energiekristalle versteckt, die eine verheerende Explosion hervorgerufen hätten. So rettete er den kompletten Tempel und das Leben vieler Jedi. Er nahm Obi-Wan danach erneut als Padawan an. Telos Qui-Gon war sich sicher, dass Xanatos sich auf seinem Heimatplaneten Telos aufhielt. Entgegen den ausdrücklichen Wünschen des Jedi-Rates machte er sich mit Obi-Wan auf, um Xanatos' bösen Werken für immer ein Ende zu setzen. Als sie ankamen, bemerkten sie, dass das gesamte Volk ein einziges Interesse hatte: Katharis, ein Spiel mit mehreren Runden, bei dem man auf verschiedene Kämpfer setzen konnte, die in den verschiedensten Disziplinen gegeneinander antraten und bei dem der Gewinner eine unmenschlich hohe Prämie kassieren konnte. Schnell bemerkten sie auch, dass es bei dem Spiel und der von ihr gesponserten Firma UniFy nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Mithilfe von Denetrus und Andra gelang es ihnen, bei einem Katharis-Spiel die lügen und Manipulationen der Spiele und der UniFy, welches nur eine Scheinfirma der Offworld war, aufzudecken. Xanatos, bis jetzt Held des Volkes, floh verzweifelt auf einem Swoop, aber die Jedi hatten damit gerechnet und ihre eigenen Swoops dabei. Sie verfolgten Xanatos in die Sanierungszone und als ihm der Treibstoff ausging, entbrannte ein heftiger Kamf. Als Xanatos einsah, dass er keine Chance hatte, stürzte er sich freiwillig in einen See, der durch die Offworld mit ätzender Säure vollgepumpt war. Xanatos wurde bei lebendigem Leibe zersetzt. Danach wurde auf Telos eine neue Regierung gebildet. Konfrontation mit Jenna Zan Arbor Qui-Gon nahm einmal Obi-Wan in eine Cantina auf Coruscant mit, um ihn mit den niedrigeren Volksschichten vertraut zu machen. Der dortige Wirt Didi Oddo, ein guter Freund von ihm, erzählte ihm dabei, dass eine Kopfgeldjägerin hinter ihm her sei und bat ihn, mit ihr zu reden. Als Qui-Gon die Sorrusianerin in einem Hotel fand, fragte er sie, warum sie Didi jage. Sie holte anstatt zu antworten ihre Lichtpeitsche hervor und begann den Kampf. Obi-Wan hatte Probleme, die geschickt geführten Hiebe zu parieren, doch mit Qui-Gon konnte er sie zur Flucht zwingen. Sie kamen am Tag darauf gerade rechtzeitig in Didis Kneipe zurück, um die Kopfgeldjägerin daran zu hindern, Didi und seine Pflegetochter Astri Oddo umzubringen. Daraufhin beschlossen die Oddos, zu einem abgelegenen Ferienhaus auf Duneeden zu fleigen, bis es wieder sicherer für sie war. Aber Qui-Gon folgte ihnen auf ein Gefühl hin mit seinem Padawan, und wieder trafen sie Ona Nobis, eine der gefürchtetsten Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis an. Didi wurde schwer verletzt und als sie drohte, ein drittes mal zu entkommen, sprang Qui-Gon auf ihr Schiff. Hilflos musste Obi-Wan zusehen, wie sich die Tür hinter seinem Meister schloss und das Raumschiff sich entfernte. thumb|Qui-Gon wird von der verrückten [[Jenna Zan Arbor gequält]] Qui-Gon erwachte wieder in dem Labor der Wissenschaftlerin Jenna Zan Arbor, die ihn in einen Tank voller Gas, das die Sinne vernebelt, eingesperrt hat. Sie offenbart ihm, dass sie durch Experimente mit Jedi das Geheimnis der Macht erforschen will. Didi lag im Jedi-Tempel, konnte aber nicht geheilt werden, da ein unbekanntes Gift im Blaster Ona Nobis' ihn infiziert hat. Das Gegenmittel besaß nur Jenna Zan Arbor. Doch die ist untergetaucht und hat ihr Labor schließen lassen. Tahl hatte inzwischen die Identität der Kopfgeldjägerin und ihre Verbindung zu Arbor aufgedeckt. So flogen Astri und Obi-Wan nach Sorrus, dem Heimatplaneten von Ona Nobis, wo sie deren Versteck fanden, das allerdings verlassen war. Tahl war es inzwischen gelungen, ein persönliches Datapad von Arbor zu decodieren, das in Didis Besitz gelangt war und der Grund der Anschläge war. Darin war dokumentiert, dass sie Experimente mit der Macht durchführte, woraus Obi-Wan schloss, dass sein Meister als Testobjekt diente. Fligh, einer der Informanten von Didi, war vor einiger Zeit blutleer aufgefunden worden, genau wie Ren S'orn, der machtsensitive Sohn der Senatorin Uta S'orn einige Jahre zuvor auf Simpla-12. Deshalb sprach Obi-Wan mit Uta S'orn und bekam den Nachlass ihres Sohnes, in dem er unter anderem ein Sabbacc-Spiel mit markierten Karten fand. Als er die Karten in der richtigen Folge hintereinanderlegte, ergaben die Markierungen die Koordinaten eines Ortes auf Simpla-12. Als er und Astri dort das Labor fanden, konnten sie die richtige Medizin beschaffen. Qui-Gon konnten sie aber nicht mitnehmen, weil seine Flucht durch technische Sicherungen unmöglich gemacht worden war. Obi-Wan ließ ihm sein Lichtschwert und einen Comlink da. Astri reiste darauf zurück nach Coruscant; Obi-Wan wartete auf Verstärkung, um Qui-Gon zu retten. Die Jedi-Meisterin Adi Gallia und ihr Padawan Siri Tachi kamen ihm zur Hilfe. Sie schlichen sich an Bord eines Grav-Schlittens mit einer Kampfdroidenlieferung an Arbor und kamen so ins Labor. Mit Qui-Gons Hilfe konnten sie die Droiden schlagen, aber währenddessen flüchtete die Wissenschaftlerin mit dem alten Jedi Noor R’aya als Geisel. Obi-Wan erhielt eine Eilnachricht, in der er erfuhr, dass Astri nach Sorrus gereist war, um selbstständig die Spur der Kopfgeldjägerin aufzunehmen. Seit dem Angriff auf die Jedi war ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt worden, das sich Astri verdienen wollte. Siri und Obi-Wan wurden damit betraut, Astris Verfolgung aufzunehmen und ihre Sicherheit zu gewähren. Qui-Gon und Adi verfolgten dagegen Jenna Zan Arbor. Nachdem Obi-Wan und Siri Astri gefunden hatten, fanden sie heraus, dass Ona Nobis nach Belasco, dem Heimatplaneten von Uta S'orn gereist war. Dort trafen sie Qui-Gon und Adi Gallia wieder. Auf dem Planeten hatte sich eine bakterielle Seuche über das Trinkwasser ausgebreitet und viele Bewohner flüchteten. Sie fanden auch Uta S'orn, die damit beschäftigt war, sich um kranke Kinder zu kümmern. Sie wollte aber nichts davon wissen, dass ihre ehemalige Freundin Arbor, die ihren Sohn getötet hatte, sich wieder hier aufhielt. Qui-Gon entdeckte, dass eine Gestalt Astri folgte. Als er sie stellen wollte, entpuppte sie sich als der totgeglaubte Fligh, der sich für die Verletzung Didis verantwortlich fühlte und jetzt als Wiedergutmachung auf Astri aufpassen wollte. Er gab ihnen das Datapad, das er von der Sentorin gestohlen hatte. Die Jedi stellen fest, dass die aufgenommenen Reden von Uta S'orn und die Abstimmungen nicht mit der offiziellen Version übereinstimmten und manipuliert waren. Als sie S'orn damit konfrontierten, legte sie ein Geständnis ab. Sie behauptete, die Manipulationen zugunsten von Jenna Zan Arbor manipuliert zu haben, weil diese sie mit der Gefangenschaft ihres Sohnes erpresste. Doch die Jedi glauben dies nicht. Sie schaffen es, Noor R’aya zu befreien und berichten dem König über die Vergehen von Arbor und S'orn. Er will die beiden festnehmen lassen, doch die Kamfdroiden stellen sich unerwartet gegen die Jedi. Sie können diese aber bewältigen und in einem finalen Kampf auf der Plattform des Palastes Ona Nobis besiegen. Beziehung zu Tahl Verwirrung auf Neu Apsolon Nach dieser anstrengenden Mission beschloss Qui-Gon, mit seinem Padawan nach Ragoon-6 zu fliegen, einem Planeten, der für seine unberührte Natur berühmt war. Hier durften sich außer den humanoiden Ureinwohnern nur Jedi aufhalten, die ein Training für Spurensuche und die Macht entwickelt hatten. Nachdem Xanatos sich der dunklen Seite zugewand hatte, war Qui-Gon mit Tahl schon einmal nach Ragoon-6 gekommen. Nach der Landung warteten die zwei eine Stunde, bis ihr Pilot sich entfernt hatte, um ihn anschließend zu verfolgen. Als sie aufgebrochen waren, brach Qui-Gon plötzlich zusammen und hatte eine Vision von Tahl. Sie lag in seinen Armen und sagte, es wäre zu spät. Sie brachen das Training sofort ab und flogen zurück nach Coruscant, wo sie erfuhren, dass Tahl auf einer Mission auf Neu Apsolon war. Auf Neu Apsolon hatten Qui-Gon Jinn und Tahl früher für die ersten demokratischen Wahlen gesorgt und dem Planeten Frieden gebracht. Dafür hatten sie die drei Volksschichten offiziell aufgelöst, in die die Bewohner vorher eingeteilt gewesen waren: Die reiche Oberschicht nannte sich Die Zivilisierten, deren Polizei Die Absoluten und die unterste und größte Klasse Die Arbeiter. Neuer Gouverneur wurde Ewane, ein Arbeiter. Mit dessen Zwillingstöchtern Alani und Eritha hatten sich die beiden Jedi angefreundet. Nun hatten diese einen Hilferuf zu den Jedi gesand, in dem sie berichteten, dass ihr Vater ermordet worden wäre. Sich wieder gegen den Rat stellend folgte Qui-Gon Tahl, nachdem sie drei Wochen lang keine Meldung erstattet hatte, und auch Obi-Wan ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, mit ihm zu gehen. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, fanden sie die Zwillinge ohne Probleme. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass diese gar keine Nachricht an Tahl gesand haben. Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan besuchten daraufhin ein Museum über die Geschichte des Planeten, durch welches sie von der ehemaligen Gefangenen der Absoluten namens Irini geführt wurden. Als sie das Gebäude verließen, bemerkten sie einen Suchdroiden, den sie zerstören mussten. Als sie danach noch beschossen wurden, stellte sich ihnen ein Rätsel, das sie enfach nicht zu durchblicken vermochten. Suche nach dem Verräter thumb|right|Qui-Gon nach Tahls Tod. Um einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, folgen die Jedi heimlich Irini zu einem geheimen Treffen der Arbeiter, die im Untergrund- und das nicht als einzige der Klassen- noch existierten. Plötzlich verschwinden die Belauschten durch einen geheimen Ausgang und Soldaten der Absoluten nehmen die zwei, die nicht rechtzeitig flüchten konnten, fest. Sie erfahren, dass Tahl sich in das System der Absoluten eingeschlichen und jetzt sogar eine hohe Position bei ihnen hat. So kann sie die Flucht von den beiden einfädeln, will aber selbst noch weiter dort bleiben, da sie angeblich auf einer heißen Spur ist. Allerdings bittet sie sie noch, nach einer Verbindung zwischen dem Mord von Ewane und dessen Berater und jetzigem Ziehvater der Zwillinge namens Roan zu suchen, der nach Ewanes Tod Gouverneur wurde. Außerdem wieß sie auf Roans reichen Bruder Manex hin. Zuerst besuchten sie Manex, der jedoch trotz seiens Reichtums und Einflusses ein guter Mensch war und anscheinend nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Als sie nun Roan besuchen wollten, mussten sie zusehen, wie Eritha und Alani entführt wurden, ohne etwas daran ändern zu können. Nun wollte Roan mit ihnen sprechen. Allerdings erhielt er eine Nachricht der Entführer, dass er zurücktreten und Neuwahlen zustimmen solle. Obwohl ihm die Jedi Hilfe anboten, nahm er diese nicht an, um das Leben seiner geliebten Töchter nicht zu gefährden. Da er aber wusste, dass die Jedi ihn nicht alleine lassen würden, ging er früher als verabredet und alleine los, während Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan einen Notruf von Tahl erhielt- Ihre Tarnung war aufgeflogen und nun war sie auf der Flucht. Als sie zu Roan zurückkehren, finden sie diesen ermordet vor. Der oberste Sicherheitschef Balog informierte sie über ein Treffen der drei Volksschichten, die über eine neue Regierung verhandeln wollen und dazu die Anwesenheit eines Jedi erbitten. Die Zwillinge wurden wie versprochen auch wieder freigelassen- was den Jedi merkwürdig vorkam. Qui-Gon Jinn merkte während dieser Mission immer mehr, wie viel er für Tahl empfand und gestand ihr nun seine Liebe und sie erwiederte sie. Zusammen wollten sie ein neues Leben beginnen, doch zuerst musste Tahl noch zu dem Treffen, um die Mission abschließen zu können. Nachdem sie mit Balog gegangen war, kam Irini zu ihnen und berichtete, dass die Entführung der Zwillinge nur durch einen hohen Sicherheitsbeamten ermöglicht hatte werden können. Außerdem erfahren sie von ihr, dass gar keine Friedensverhandlungen stattfinden. Als sie Tahl folgten, fanden sie nur noch ihr Lichtschwert- Balog hatte sie entführt. Naboo thumb|left|Qui-Gon Im Jahr 32 VSY wurden sie ausgesandt, um mit der Handelsföderation ein Abkommen zu treffen. Diese hatten den Planeten Naboo blockiert und der Senat wollte eine friedliche Lösung des Konflikts. Die Verhandlungen fanden jedoch nicht statt, denn die Jedi wurden angegriffen und flohen von dem Droiden-Kontrollschiff auf den Planeten. Dort traf Qui-Gon auf den Gungan Jar Jar Binks, rette ihm das Leben und erlangte so eine Lebensschuld bei ihm. Jar Jar brachte die beiden anschließend nach Otoh Gunga, einer Unterwasserstadt der Gungans. Von dort aus fuhren sie nach Theed, der Hauptstadt Naboos. In Theed retteten er und Obi-Wan die Königin von Naboo, Amidala, vor den Neimoidianern. Anschließend überredete Qui-Gon sie, mit nach Coruscant zu kommen, um vor dem Senat zu sprechen. Bei der Flucht von Naboo wurde ihr Schiff beschädigt und sie mussten auf Tatooine landen. Anakins Entdeckung und Qui-Gons Tod Auf dem Wüstenplaneten entdeckte Jinn den Jungen Anakin Skywalker. Er erkannte die außergewöhnliche Stärke der Macht in Anakin (er besaß den höchsten, jemals gemessenen Wert an Midi-Chlorianern) und gelangte zu der Überzeugung, Anakin sei der Auserwählte, der die Sith besiegen und der Macht das Gleichgewicht bringen würde. Er überlistete den Schrotthändler Watto durch geschickte Wetten, in Verbindung mit dem Pod-Rennen, das Anakin schließlich gewann und erlangte so die benötigten Ersatzteile und die Freiheit Anakins. Er entschloss sich, den Jungen mit nach Coruscant zu nehmen und zum Jedi auszubilden. thumb|right|Qui-Gon im Kampf gegen Darth Maul. Auf Coruscant stellte er Anakin dem Jedi-Rat vor. Dieser wollte Anakin aber nicht ausbilden lassen, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt schon zu alt sei. Qui-Gon sagte, dass er ihn selbst ausbilden würde, weil Obi-Wan bereit für die Prüfung sei. Danach wurde er aber erst mit Obi-Wan nach Naboo geschickt, um die Königin zu beschützen. Dort kämpfte er dann, zusammen mit Obi-Wan gegen den Sith Darth Maul, um der Königin den Rücken frei zu Halten. Nachdem Maul die beiden Jedi getrennt hatte, konnte er Qui-Gon nach einem Schlag mit dem Lichtschwertgriff tödlich verletzten. Qui-Gon starb kurz darauf, nachdem Obi-Wan den Sith besiegt hatte. Bevor Jinn starb, versprach Kenobi ihm, Anakin auszubilden. Später wurde Qui-Gon Jinns Körper auf Naboo verbrannt. Qui-Gon war ein Nutzer der Lebendigen Macht. Man sagte, er habe deswegen als erster Jedi die Unsterblichkeit erlangte. Später unterrichtete Yoda Obi-Wan von Qui-Gons Unsterblichkeit und unterwies ihn darin, wie er mit ihm kommunizieren konnte. Hinter den Kulissen * Qui-Gon Jinn wird in Die dunkle Bedrohung von Liam Neeson dargestellt. * In einer Szene aus Angriff der Klonkrieger konnte Yoda während einer Meditation seine Stimme "Anakin? NEIN!" schreien hören, während Anakin aus Rache für seine gestorbene Mutter ein ganzes Dorf der Sandleute ausrottete. *Es gibt eine chinesische Meditationsform Qigong * Auch in Die Rache der Sith sollte es ursprünglich eine Szene geben, in der Yoda einen Dialog mit Qui-Gon führt. Die entsprechende Szene ist im Episode-III-Drehbuch (Qui-Gons Part wurde nie aufgenommen): Szene 222: Polis Massa-Beobachtungskuppel - Nacht Auf dem abgelegenen Asteroiden Polis Massa meditiert Yoda. YODA: Die Sith aufzuhalten, mir nicht gelungen ist. Noch viel zu lernen, es gibt... QUI-GON: (Stimme) Geduld. Ihr werdet Zeit haben. Ich hatte keine. Als ich eins mit der Macht wurde, machte ich eine große Entdeckung. Mit meiner Ausbildung wird es Euch gelingen, nach Eurem Willen in die Macht einzugehen. Euer körperliches Selbst wird verblassen, doch Ihr werdet Euer Bewußtsein bewahren. Ihr werdet mächtiger werden als jeder Sith. YODA: Ewiges Bewusstsein. QUI-GON: (Stimme) Die Fähigkeit, dem Vergessen zu widerstehen, kann erlangt werden, doch nur für einen selbst. Einem Schamanen der Whills ist es gelungen. Es ist ein Zustand, der durch Mitgefühl zu erreichen ist, nicht durch Gier. YODA: ...eins zu werden mit der Macht und noch Einfluss zu besitzen... eine Macht, größer als jede andere, ist dies. QUI-GON: (Stimme) Ihr werdet lernen, alles loszulassen. Keine Bindungen, kein Gedanke an euch selbst. Kein körperliches Selbst. YODA: Ein großer Jedi-Meister seid Ihr geworden, Qui-Gon Jinn. Euer Schüler, ich dankbar werde. Yoda denkt einen Moment darüber nach, dann betritt Bail Organa den Raum und stört Yodas Meditation. BAIL ORGANA: Entschuldigt, Meister Yoda. Obi-Wan Kenobi hat Kontakt aufgenommen. Quellen * Jedi-Padawan * Die dunkle Bedrohung * Episode I: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie * Angriff der Klonkrieger (Aufschrei als Anakin die Tusken-Räuber tötet) * Die Rache der Sith Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon en:Qui-Gon Jinn fi:Qui-Gon Jinn fr:Qui-Gon Jinn nl:Qui-Gon Jinn pl:Qui-Gon Jinn pt:Qui-Gon Jinn ru:Квай-Гон Джинн